V-Rock (VC)
V-Rock (auch V Rock oder VRock) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, der von Lazlow moderiert wird. Er ist der Lieblingssender der Biker-Gang unter Mitch Baker. Die Adresse des Senders beziehungsweise des Aufnahmestudios ist Hoarmount Avenue Nr. 1312 in Vice City. Der Name ist hierbei doppeldeutig: Einerseits kann das V für Vice stehen, also Vice Rock, andererseits spricht man das V wie ein „we“, also „we rock“ (zu Deutsch: wir rocken). Der Name des Senders spielt auf den New Yorker Radiosender „K-Rock“ an, bei dem Lazlow seine reale Show moderiert. Beschreibung Die Heimat des harten, lauten und asozialen Rock and Roll. Rock and Roll ist eine gewaltige Industrie und V-Rock versteht die Bedürfnisse der Gemeinde. Niemand kauft mehr Platten, T-Shirts, Poster oder Modeklamotten als waschechte Rebellen. Deswegen gab es kürzlich ein paar Änderungen bei V-Rock. Erstens wurde ein neuer DJ eingestellt. Ein pickeliges, idiotisches Kind mit einer spöttischen Stimme. Die Geschäftsführung hofft, dass er mit seiner Stimme zu den Kindern spricht, die sie auch verstehen – mit der eines pickeligen Idioten eben. Er behauptet außerdem, sein Name wäre Lazlow. Zweitens wurde ein Radiomaskottchen zu Werbezwecken eingeführt. Der Geier. Die Geschäftsführung erhofft sich, dass der Geier hilft, die Leute dazu zu bringen, sich in einer Weise mit der Musik zu identifizieren, die ohne einen gezeichneten, kettenrauchenden, störenden Vogel im Schlepptau nicht möglich wäre. Während die härteste Rock-Musik aus eurem Radio donnert, werdet ihr auch Lazlow hören, sein Ego und der Geier, der um die Center-Stage eifert. Lieder miniatur|DJ Lazlow * Twisted Sister – I wanna Rock : Musik/Text: Dee Snider : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp * Mötley Crüe – Too young to fall in Love : Musik/Text: Nikki Sixx : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Leftbank Records unter dem Pseudonym „Beyond Music“ * Quiet Riot – Cum on feel the Noize : Musik/Text: J. Leo und N. Holder : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Portrait/Epic Records * The Cult – She sells Sanctuary : Musik/Text: B. Duffy und I. Astbury : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Beggars Banquet * Ozzy Osbourne – Bark at the Moon : Musik/Text: Ozzy Osbourne : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Love Fist – Dangerous Bastard : Musik/Text: Allan Walker : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rockstar North * Iron Maiden – 2 Minutes to Midnight : Musik/Text: Adrian Smith und Bruce Dickinson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sanctuary Records * Loverboy – Working for the Weekend : Musik/Text: Matthew Frenette, Mike Reno und Paul Dean : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Alcatrazz – God Blessed Video : Musik/Text: G. Bonnet und S. Vai : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records unter Lizenz von EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets * Tesla – Cumin’ atcha Live : Musik/Text: Brian Wheat, Frank Hannon und Jeff Keith : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Corp. * Autograph – Turn up the Radio : Musik/Text: Keni Richards, Randy Rand, Steve Isham, Steve Lynch und Steven Plunkett : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The RCA Records unter Lizenz von BMG Special Products * Megadeth – Peace sells : Musik/Text: Mustaine : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records unter Lizenz von EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets * Anthrax – Madhouse : Musik/Text: Anthrax : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Music Group * Slayer – Raining Blood : Musik/Text: J. Hanneman und K. King : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Music Group * Judas Priest – You’ve got another Thing comin’ : Musik/Text: G. Tipton, K.K. Downing und R. Halford : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Love Fist – Fist Fury : Musik/Text: Allan Walker : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rockstar North * David Lee Roth – Yankee Rose : Musik/Text: D.L. Roth und S. Vai : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records, Inc. Sprüche von Lazlow * DJ Lazlow 1 * DJ Lazlow 2 * DJ Lazlow 3 Anrufer * Anruf von Couzin Ed (Brian McGee) * Anruf von Mitch Baker (Lee Majors) * Anruf von Snowdog Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Megadeth - "Peace Sells" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Anthrax - "Madhouse" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Slayer - "Raining Blood" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin' " Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio Werbespots * Ammu-Nation * Buy American! * Complete the Look * Exploder: Evacuator Part II * Exploder Survival Knife * Knife after Dark * Love Fists „Steel Hearts, Stone Cold Prostate Tour“ * Maibatsu Thunder Trivia * Ozzy Osbournes „Bark at the Moon“ wurden in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand: 24.09.2018)). Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:V-Rock Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia